Forever with you
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Vegeta ist in Son-Goku verliebt, traut sich aber nicht ihm seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Doch dann geschieht etwas, wodurch Vegeta beschließt es ihm zu sagen. YAOI!


So, hier kommt mal eine Vegeta/Goku FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Forever with you**

„Warum musste es gerade ihn treffen? Und warum gerade jetzt? Gerade jetzt wo ich... ach verdammt." Vegeta hatte eigentlich vorgehabt Kakarott zu besuchen um ihn zu fragen ob er zu einem Trainingskampf Lust hatte. Jetzt aber hatte er sich auf einem Baum niedergelassen und dachte an das was vor ein paar Minuten geschehen war.

Gerade als Vegeta aus dem Haus wollte hatte das Telefon geklingelt. Bulma hatte abgehoben. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Chichi. Eigentlich interessierten Vegeta die Telefongespräche zwischen Bulma und Chichi nicht, doch diesmal war es anders. Er hörte das Chichi weinte. Er hörte nur die Worte: „Son-Goku... Herzvirus... sterben." Vegeta war daraufhin aus dem Haus gestürmt und war davongeflogen. Er wollte zu Son-Goku doch warum eigentlich. Trainieren konnte er ja jetzt sowie so nicht mehr mit ihm. Warum also?

‚Kakarott warum?' fragte er sich. Er beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken sonder einfach zu Son-Goku zu fliegen. Einfach um ihn zu sehen.

Wenige Minuten später war er auch schon am Haus von dem jüngeren Saiyajin angelangt. Er hatte seine Aura gelöscht, damit Son-Goku nicht merkte dass er kam.

Vegeta landete vor dem Haus, von drinnen hörte er Stimmen: „Ich bin bald zurück Son-Goku, ich muss nur einige Dinge einkaufen." Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Chichi kam heraus. Sie bemerkte nicht das Vegeta da war. Als sie verschwunden war trat Vegeta ins Haus. Er fand Son-Goku im Wohnzimmer, er lag auf der Couch und schien zu schlafen. „Hallo, Kakarott." Vegeta hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, trotzdem schien ihn Son-Goku gehört zu haben, denn er öffnete die Augen. „Hallo Vegeta was treibt dich hierher?" wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf. „Ähm.., nun ja..., eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob wir zusammen trainieren, aber." Sagte Vegeta. „Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht trainieren, weil..." Son-Goku wusste nicht so recht wie er es Vegeta erklären sollte. „Schon gut, ich kenne den Grund. Ich habe zufällig das Gespräch gehört..." Vegeta wollte noch weitersprechen, aber jetzt wo Son-Goku vor ihm stand. Er wollte nicht dass Son-Goku stirbt. Er war doch die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. ‚Ich möchte es ihm so gerne sagen. Aber was ist wenn er nicht das gleiche für mich empfindet.' Diese Gedanken schossen Vegeta jetzt durch den Kopf. „Vegeta was ist?" wollte Son-Goku wissen, als sein Gegenüber nur stumm dastand. „Kakarott ich..." Vegeta konnte nicht weitersprechen, er merkte wie die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen wollten und er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. ‚Ich kann doch jetzt nicht vor Kakarott losheulen. Was würde er von mir denken.' Vegeta senkte den Kopf, er Son-Goku einfach nicht ansehen. Sonst würde er völlig die Beherrschung verlieren.

Son-Goku wunderte sich langsam warum Vegeta nun nichts mehr sagte. „Vegeta geht es dir gut?" Vegeta hörte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. ‚Kakarott ich würde dir so gerne sagen was ich für dich empfinde. Aber ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle nie erwidern würdest.'

Da spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Son-Goku war aufgestanden und stand nun neben Vegeta. Dieser hatte das zuerst gar nicht bemerkt. „Vegeta, sieh mich an." Forderte Son-Goku ihn auf.

Aber Vegeta senkte seinen Kopf nur noch mehr. Vegeta hatte vergeblich gegen die Tränen gekämpft. Wie kleine Bäche liefen sie an seinen Wangen herab. Sie tropften auf den Teppichboden wo sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze bildete. „Hey Vegeta, was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" Son-Goku wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Vegeta stand nur vor ihm und sagte keinen Ton mehr. Nur leise hörte Son-Goku das Schluchzen seines Gegenübers. Er fasste ihn sanft am Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Vegeta schloss die Augen. ‚Bestimmt lacht er wenn er sieht dass ich heule.' Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er fühlte wie Son-Goku ihm sanft mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und die Tränen wegwischte. Vegeta öffnete die Augen wieder und sah dem anderen Saiyajin ins Gesicht. Dieser lächelte. „Kakarott. Ich will nicht dass du stirbst." Brachte der Prinz mühsam hervor. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust von Son-Goku. Nur Sekunden später spürte er die Arme des anderen wie sie ihn umarmten. „Kakarott ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Vegeta kaum hörbar. Doch er war sich sicher, dass der andere es verstanden hatte. Endlich hatte er ihm seine Gefühle offenbart, diese Worte die er ihm schon so lange sagen wollte, waren nun endlich über seine Lippen gekommen. Jeden Moment erwartete er nun dass Son-Goku ihn loslassen, wegschupsen oder sogar auslachen würde. Doch stattdessen beugte sich der Jüngere zu ihm herab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Aishiteru. Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz." Vegeta glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er hob den Kopf und sah dem größeren Saiyajin in die Augen. „Kakarott...." mehr brachte er nicht hervor, denn Son-Goku hatte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt. „Keine Sorge Vegeta. Ich meine er wirklich ernst." Nun lächelte Vegeta und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Langsam näherten sich ihr Gesichter und sanft drückte Son-Goku seine Lippen auf die von Vegeta. Zaghaft erwiderte dieser den Kuss. Der Kuss kam den beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Und es war wunderschön. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Die beiden sahen sich lange nur in die Augen bis Son-Goku schließlich sagte: „Vegeta ich wollte es dir schon so lange sagen, ich wollte dir meine Liebe gestehen, aber..." „du hattest nicht den Mut dazu." Vollendete Vegeta seinen Satz. „Woher?" Son-Goku sah den anderen überrascht an. „Weil es mir genauso ergangen ist." Antwortete dieser.

„Ich hatte nie den Mut es dir zu sagen, und jetzt wo wir endlich zusammen sind ist es fast zu spät." Vegeta legte seinen Kopf wieder an die Brust des anderen. „Vegeta ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde. Ich weiß nicht genau wann das sein wird, aber ich will dass du eines weißt. Auch wenn ich sterbe, werde ich für immer bei dir sein." Son-Goku liefen zwar Tränen über die Wangen aber er lächelte. Wieder näherten sich ihre Gesichter und es tat unglaublich gut die Lippen, die Wärme des anderen zu spüren. Als sie sich von einander trennten meinte Vegeta: „Aber wenn du jetzt stirbst werden wir uns nie wieder sehen. Auch wenn ich sterbe, ich werde nicht ins Paradies kommen." Wenn Vegeta daran dachte gab es ihm einen Stich in sein Herz. „Bist du dir da so sicher. Ja, du hast viele Menschen getötet. Und du hast auch versucht die Erde zu vernichten. Aber andererseits, hast du gezeigt, dass du auch gute Seiten hast. Du lebst jetzt hier auf der Erde. Du hast bewiesen dass du lieben kannst. Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns im Jenseits wiedersehen werden." Vegeta war von Son-Gokus Rede sehr berührt. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihm jemand gesagt dass er gute Seiten hat. Und wenn das jemand getan hätte, hätte er ihn vermutlich getötet. Doch nun war er froh das zu hören. „Ja, wir sehen uns im Jenseits wieder Kakarott."

Einige Monate später:

Alle Z-Kämpfer hatten sich vor Son-Gokus Haus versammelt. Vegeta saß am See vor dem Haus und blickte auf sein Spiegelbild. Er wusste Son-Goku würde bald sterben. Doch er wollte es noch immer nicht richtig glauben, auch wenn er ihn im Jenseits wiedersehen würde, bis dahin würde eine lange Zeit vergehen. „Son-Gohan komm schnell!" hörte er nun Chichi rufen. Und dann... „Kakarott." Vegetas Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern. Die Aura des jüngeren Saiyajin war erloschen. Alle anderen liefen ins Haus. Nur Vegeta blieb allein zurück. Das war ihm auch recht so, denn so konnte niemand seine Tränen sehen. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg an seinem Gesicht herab und tropften dann hinein in den See. Plötzlich begann ein Wind zu wehen, er war angenehm warm und Vegeta, glaubte Son-Goku Geruch wahrzunehmen und dann hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Son-Gokus Stimme. „Vergiss nie, ich liebe dich Vegeta Und ich werde für immer bei dir sein. Bis wir uns dann wiedersehen." Vegeta liefen noch immer die Tränen übers Gesicht, aber er sagte: „Ja, ich weiß. Bis bald Kakarott."

Owari


End file.
